As I Remember You
by justagirl8225
Summary: Remember me, as I remember you. [EvelynxArdeth, implied] One Shot.


**Note: **This is my first attempt out of my primary fandom/comfort zone in the past two years so I'm really not sure how this will turn out. Set between Mummy and Mummy Returns, with quite a bit of leniency on my part… Obviously, I'm fishing for something that never happened but that's why it's fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a lowly fanfiction author and nothing more.

**Pairing: **Evelyn/Ardeth (kind of)

**x-x-x**

"Remember me as I remember you... just as you promised me before we …"

The words tumbled past her lips, spoken only to the cool air of the morning, the sun just starting to ascend over the horizon.

And it was then she turned her face away, not wanting to see another sunrise … nor another sunset … nor another star in the sky. All still a reminder of a land she had left, an adventure she had and of memories that she tried so desperately to suppress.

Because it haunted her, ate away at her soul and left her feeling so utterly _empty_…

Those simple things that used to make her happy, leather bound volumes that used to bring comfort.

'No harm ever came from opening a book', she had once so foolishly said, never stopping to think.

Never realising what would come her way, never knowing what Fate would put in her path.

There had been pain, suffering, terror, fear and death; simply because she had opened a book.

A creature more frightening than any of her childhood fears had been resurrected and nearly destroyed the world; simply because she had opened a book.

And she had placed her life and her trust into the hands of her reckless brother, a former Legionnaire and a Medjai warrior.

Her dear, beloved brother, her soon to be husband and a man that she could not forget; no matter how hard she tried.

A single look that continued to plague her dreams, eyes dark as night that tormented her by day.

A baritone voice, soft spoken, which still made her heart ache.

One tender kiss at dawn on the day she had left, coupled with a promise that she would always keep.

Slight warmth to her silky skin, a gentle breeze dancing through her hair; she closed her eyes and for one fleeting moment- she was _there._

But then she opened her eyes, the spell was broken and she came to the painful realisation that she was in England.

She was home, where she belonged…. No. In her heart of hearts, she knew where she belonged and she did not belong in England.

"Forgive me, for what I have not said…"

She sighed aloud, clutching the black cotton shawl tighter around her suddenly shaking form. Each step taken purposely slow as if she could truly make time stand still, to live in her memories or to return…

But then, what would she say and what would she do? If given that chance, that opportunity to say what she had been unable to say.

But did the soul need words to speak to its mate?

Would she even receive the answer she hoped to hear?

Her eyes fluttered closed once more and she could see him and hear him…. Calling to her.

And oh— how she wanted to run to him, to finally feel _complete _in his embrace.

Foolishly she reached out to this vision, taking another step forward only to fall back to reality.

He was, after all, in Egypt and she was, regrettably, in England.

And no matter how hard she searched, she would not find him here.

Even when she would have sworn to the ancient gods that he was there, watching over her; she knew that was impossible.

A heavier sigh escaped her parted lips, a sigh nearly resembling defeat … but she still would not resign herself to the fact that she might not see him again.

She would not give up that slim chance of hope.

Surely Fate could not be so cruel, to keep him away from her forever.

Perhaps it was foolish of her to hold on; perhaps her memories would continue to torment her.

Perhaps she should just forget about him, her Medjai warrior.

But then she would be breaking a promise and she was not one do such a thing.

"One day… I am sure of it; we will see each other again."

As she finally headed back inside, she allowed herself to smile.

Somewhere in the distance, watching over her as he did when she was still in Egypt, a man who looked painfully out of place, smiled as well.

He too, after all, had a promise to keep; someone to remember as she remembered him.

**- FIN -**


End file.
